


The Question

by Evendale



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Queen Jasnah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evendale/pseuds/Evendale
Summary: We never actually saw Dalinar ask Jasnah to be Queen. Fixed it :)





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> 'Missing scene' insert at the end of Oathbringer, because even though her entrance to the council chamber was epic, I was disappointed that we never got to see this conversation.

“Have you boys ever thought…” Shallan said, “about Jasnah?”

Dalinar and Adolin both stared at her, then Adolin let out an incredulous laugh.

“Jasnah? But she’s a woman!”

“Your powers of observation are simply spectacular, dearest. So what?”

“So what? She can’t lead a war council! Or ride into battle. Those are masculine arts!”

“Well, she most assuredly did make short work of those Fused in Thaylen City. And didn’t you say yourself that you saw her take out an entire group of enemy soldiers on her own?”

“Yes, but…” Adolin spluttered, then turned to Dalinar. “Father, say something!”

But Dalinar was nodding thoughtfully. “Yes. This may be the best option.”

“Father! Alethkar can’t have a queen!”

“Why not?” Shallan retorted. “Thaylenah has a queen and she does just fine.”

“But that’s Thaylenah.” Adolin rolled his eyes. “They’re a bunch of merchants. We’re soldiers. Alethkar has never had a queen.”

“Changing times call for changing traditions”, Shallan said primly.

Dalinar sighed heavily. “She’s right, son. We can’t cling to our old ways while the world is crumbling around us.”

“Jasnah would be a great queen”, Shallan said. “She’s the _best_ at telling people what to do.”

“Your cousin is one of the great minds of our time”, Dalinar said. “Moreover, she’s thoughtful, balanced and diplomatic.”

Shallan raised an eyebrow and Dalinar smiled.

“If she wants to be”, he admitted.

Shallan perked up. “So you’ll ask her, then?”

“Yes…”, Dalinar said. “Yes, there’s no use in further deliberation. This is the best possible solution. I’ll go find her.”

Shallan clapped her hands in excitement, and Adolin nodded reluctantly. Dalinar left them to each other’s company and took the elevator down to the basement level, where Jasnah was still working on the messages from the stones in the wall. He entered a room that was busy but quiet, organized with almost military discipline so that everything was where it should be and nobody was idle. He found his niece in a corner of the room, pen in hand, deeply absorbed in a document covered in tiny writing. She didn’t look up when he stopped in front of her.

“What do you want, Uncle?”

“Can we talk somewhere? Private?”

She barely spared him an annoyed glance. “Now?”

“It’s rather important, yes.”

Sighing, she reluctantly put down the piece of paper she was studying, and Dalinar felt a sudden pang of sadness for her. She would miss this.

Jasnah led him to a small chamber on the other side of the hall, waving out two scholars who were sitting at the table there, surrounded by logicspren. They sat down, and Dalinar suddenly realized that he didn’t know where to begin.

She frowned at him, her mind clearly still on what she had been reading. “Well?”

“I want to talk to you about the succession. Gavinor is too young, and this is not a good time for a regency. We need a strong monarch to lead Alethkar.”

“I agree”, she said, nodding. “You would be the next in line, Uncle, but I would advise against it. You have too much on your mind already without the added burden of managing the affairs of a kingdom.”

“What _would_ you advise then?” he asked her.

“Pass it on to Adolin, of course.”

“He doesn’t want to be king.”

She frowned. “We don’t all get what we want in life, Uncle.”

“Jasnah… Adolin killed Sadeas.”

She merely raised an eyebrow. “Well.” She paused for a moment, considering. “Does anyone know?”

“Only me, you and Shallan. But it could come out at some point.”

“And then we’d have a rebellion on our hands. I see.” She paused for a moment. “But who then, Uncle? You can’t possibly be considering Renarin? You know I love him, but he’s not at all suited to…”

“No, I wasn’t considering Renarin.”

“Well, who then? Renarin’s the last of the Kholins, as far as I know, and…” She suddenly trailed off, then narrowed her eyes at him. “Why are you here, exactly?”

He smiled at her. “I know you must have worked it out by now. This is our best option. I think Alethkar is ready for its first queen.”

For the first time in his life, Dalinar had the pleasure of seeing Jasnah Kholin speechless. He rather enjoyed it.

“You seem surprised”, he said after a while. “Had you really never considered this?”

“Of course I have”, she replied promptly. “I just never thought you would actually _ask_ me.”

He looked at her, amused. “Were you planning a coup, then?”

This elicited a rare smile from her.

“In any case”, Dalinar continued. “You haven’t answered. Do you accept?”

Her frown returned. “The other highprinces will mutiny.”

“And I can think of no better person to finally bring them in line.”

“Then I accept”, she said simply.

Dalinar immediately felt a weight lift off his shoulders. “Well, thank the Stormfather for that!”

 _You’re welcome_ , a rumbling voice echoed in his mind.

“I know of your arrangement with my brother.” At the mention of Elhokar, a shadow passed over Jasnah’s face, but she maintained her poise. “He accepted you as Highking. Does this still stand?”

“If you agree, then yes.”

“I agree, but with the same stipulations as Elhokar did. With regards to Alethkar and the highprinces, my word is final.”

“Agreed”, Dalinar nodded.

“Though I will always appreciate your advice.”

He regarded her fondly, and found himself thinking that they would work well together, he and Jasnah. That is, until she suddenly pointed an accusing finger at him, her violet eyes flashing.

“Now do not make the mistake of thinking that I will feel myself obliged to produce an heir one of these days, Uncle.”

He frowned. “But… you _will_ need an heir someday.”

“Gavinor will be my heir. I will want a hand in his education, by the way.”

“Forgive me, but… one heir is not enough, especially in these dangerous times. We already almost lost Gavinor once.”

“If that were to happen, then the crown will pass on to any children that Adolin and Shallan may have, and their children after them.”

He opened his mouth to argue further, but she raised her hand and cut him off.

“This is not negotiable.”

Dalinar shrugged and surrendered. There was a core of steely determination to Jasnah that bore no argument. And that was exactly what would make her a good ruler for the Alethi. She pointedly changed the subject.

“Do we need to discuss this with the highprinces?”

“No”, he said. “This is a family matter, and not up for discussion. In fact, if I were you I would simply wear the Alethi crown to your next meeting with them. Make a statement. We can have an official coronation ceremony later on.”

She sighed. “I suppose that’s necessary.”

“This needs to be done right.”

She nodded, then for a moment let her eyes wander to the side of the room, in the direction of the chamber full of scholars where she had sat, studying, only moments before. Dalinar noted her wistful expression, and again felt a pang of sorrow for her.

“I’m sorry for placing this burden on you”, he said softly.

She mentally shook herself and turned a level gaze on him. “Don’t apologize, Uncle. I accept it willingly.”

For a moment, Dalinar thought that he could see a tall, dark figure clad in black standing next to her chair, placing a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to draw strength from the gesture.

“You’ll be a good queen, Jasnah.”

She sighed. “History will judge that.” Her gaze softened. “But I will try to do right by my people and my family.”

He leaned across the table to put his hand on hers, and for a moment, she allowed it.

“I don’t doubt it”, he said.

 


End file.
